Eiyu no Kage: Zero
by AzureFlameXIIIGod
Summary: Madness? Well. I'm mad to a certain extent. Not in terms of anger, but of lack of sanity at the moment. Being reduced to a growling Servant leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I mean...really now. I need my brain to think up plans for battle. That is to say, my plans revolve around messing with the other Servants. Will blatant lying and lack of compliance infuriate them? I hope so.
1. Madness

_**Eyyyyy! New fanfic and it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s taking place in the 4th Grail War. Woot! Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t own Naruto or the Fate Series. Both are owned by their respective creators.**_

Night 1 part 1: Madness

 _ **Let silver and steel be the essence!**_

 _Hm? A summoning? Why? A Servant of the future is a rare occurrence. Who is this potential Master?_

 _ **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be…the foundation.**_

 _ **Let…red be the color I pay tribute to.**_

 _ **Raise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**_

 _ **Let the four cardinal ga-agh! Gates close.**_

 _Pain? During a summoning? Interesting…your voice speaks of anguish, yet you trudge forward through the pain. I'll listen…let me hear your resolve!_

 _ **From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom.**_

 _ **Let it be filled. Again… Again… Again. Again!**_

 _ **Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, then simply destroy with every fill.**_

 _That's it. Your voice speaks clearly a little more now. Loyal. But it's more than that… Your soul is screaming. You've sold it to the proverbial devil. For what?_

 _ **Let…my will create thy body and thy sword create my fate!**_

 _ **If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!**_

 _Is it so easy to gamble your life? What would you gain from this, Master? What would victory do that would equal if not be of greater value than your soul?_

 _ **I hereby swear,**_

 _ **I…will be all that is -guh-good in the eternal world,**_

 _ **I…will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.**_

 _To regain a girl's lost smile? To purify the taint off her body? You'd endure pain to save another? For that, I commend you. Your mana is weak; however, supplied by another -parasites… Filth I'm quite familiar with._

 _ **But! Let…c-gahack! Chaos cloud thine eyes**_

 _ **Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness!**_

 _ **And I, who doth hold thy chains!**_

… _I see. You're cornered. Desperate to save this innocent soul. Very well. I…will answer to your summons._

 _ **Thou clad with the Great Trinity,**_

 _ **Come forth from the circle of restraint,**_

 _ **Guardian of the Heavenly scales!**_

 _But I won't submit to madness._

A man in an orange hooded cloak and equipped with the most sparkling silver breastplate, pauldrons, gauntlets and greaves. A lanky man, adorned with the whitest mop of hair, cringed, and kneeled on one knee; the fatigue caused by his summoning cost some damage. Another man, elderly and hunched with a face like an imp, frowned upon the appearance of this armored man.

The armored man stood up. Kariya, the lanky Master who summoned this…Servant, stared at what seemed to be a knight. "Um…" Kariya started to say. The knight refused to speak. His eyes were closed. To the man, it almost seemed like his Servant was in the middle of waking up. And unlike the intended result, this Servant looked calm. Completely calm despite the class he was intended to be.

Piercing, blue eyes stared at weak…faded ones. Kariya reeled back slightly. From this light, Kariya guessed the Servant had spiky, blond hair underneath that hood of his. Calm fury stared right at Kariya. The Servant closed his eyes as if he, Kariya, was not the intended target of this fury. The Servant reopened his orbs of blue, and pointed them at Kariya's father, Zouken. The impish, old man became petrified under the blizzard, cold stare. Karina could only stare at the spirit that sent his insane father speechless with but a glance. The Servant narrowed his eyes. Ozone surrounded them as red sparks of lightning leaked out of the Servant's body. And soon after, the oppressive wave subsided. The Servant dismissed Zouken, then turned to Kariya.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?" The Servant crossed his arms.

The baritone voice of the Servant snapped Kariya from his moment of awe. "Y-Yes! My…my name is Kariya Matou. The man behind me is Zouken Matou…my father."

"…Berserker." The knight introduced himself. His blue eyes scanned between his Master and the old man. He surmised a broken relationship that's irreparable. The old man's rotting aura added on to the idea.

Kariya wondered why Berserker wasn't berserk. "If I may?" Kariya asked.

"Indeed I am Berserker, but I've a personal skill that allows me to retain my sanity." Berserker replied. "Of course this means I lack the benefit of the enhancement, but that would do more harm than good -especially with your horrendous amount of mana." The Matous' eyes widened in shock. The younger one because of how his Servant knew of his status while the other in confusion. As if to answer the question, Berserker said, "I mean his _natural_ reserves. This…" He specifically pointed to Kariya's deformations on the skin, the bulging veins where the parasites squirmed. "This is an abomination."

"And why do you say that?" Zouken took to asking.

"Your son will die." Berserker answered calmly. "Is that inconsequential for you?" The old man merely laughed. Karina gazed the other way. The knight stared with contempt. "I see… so you're that type of man. All the more better for you to not be my Master then."

"Win. That is all I request." Zouken said. "That, and you cancel that skill of yours to increase your parameters."

Berserker reached behind his back, and unsheathed his sword. The sword flashed golden, and morphed. The glowing sword met the fleshy neck of Zouken Matou. Gone was the double-edged sword, and came the form of a single-edged broadsword. The glow died down by dispersing into particles. The blade, a single, large piece of white metal that tapered off to a point was connected by a black shaft that ran along the back of the blade. A red revolver ran along the hilt. Kariya looked at similarly colored pieces on the shaft near the point, and guessed it might be some kind of propulsion system.

Blue eyes flashed red. "And I said it would be bad." Berserker snarled.

"Kariya, make him do as told." Zouken ordered.

"Berserker-"

Berserker scowled as he faced his Master. The right hand that gripped the handle tightened. "If you so much as use a Spell right from the start, my expectations of you will drastically lower." Berserker interrupted.

Zouken scoffed. "You're a lowly Servant who needs to fo-"

Berserker faced the impish man. "And _you're_ not my Master!" Berserker shouted with malice dripping off his words. Zouken stepped back from the roar of a demon. "I don't take orders from you, nor will my Master!"

"Just perfect…a Berserker that can think." Zouken muttered. "Just who are you?"

"None of your business, worm." Berserker snapped. Then he realized something. He stared off behind him. What he saw sickened him: a black, squirming mass of familiars in the loosest term. "Worms…" The knight scowled. Subtly glancing at his Master, Berserker felt the familiar feeling underneath Kariya's skin. ' _That's what you paid to summon me; to fight this War; to save that girl?_ '

"Magnificent, no?" Zouken questioned with a sneer.

The sword was withdrawn. Both palms slammed into each other. Red lightning crackled. The Matous braced an arm in front of their faces. Ozone filled the dungeon. "I can't believe I forgot my own words." A stray bolt shot at the ground. "As a Heroic Spirit, my sword will only be drawn as per my Master's orders. It is only then that my sword will shed blood for justice. Not used in anger. Neither for vengeance." The electricity sparked louder with each second. "But with my own hands…now…that's fair game." He turned to his Master. "Brace yourself, Master. I'll free you from those parasites, and it'll hurt a lot!"

"Wh-" Palms coated in lightning made contact with Kariya's chest. Immeasurable amounts of volts ran through the Master's body. Guttural screams echoed along with the sound of a thousand chirping birds. Kariya could feel his insides burn along with the Crest worms inside him. The artificial mana reserve he had slowly diminished with each worm destroyed. Kariya's body spasmed for the better half of the minute, but Berserker still didn't stop. Arms flailed; his head thrashed around; and his eyes rolled up. ccThis electric torture, if it went any longer, would surely kill Kariya.

"…" Zouken stayed silent to watch whether or not his son would perish. If he did, there's always Sakura. But if he did not, another mark of perseverance to Kariya.

Berserker could feel the side-effect of his actions. Little by little, his parameters weakened. Like he gave a damn about those things. It's all about skill, ingenuity, and experience that would win a battle; the stats are only a bonus. "A little more, Master!" The Matou couldn't hear Berserker's words anymore; his consciousness faded away long ago. His heart stayed strong. It thumped rapidly to the point of breaking while Kariya himself felt to be at Death's door.

Berserker withdrew his arms, where the lightning stopped flowing outward. Kariya fell to his knees, and rendered unconscious from the shock therapy. Berserker fell to one knee, and bowed. "I'm sorry…Master. It's the only way I could to rid you of those parasites." He muttered.

"So you're aware of what you've done." Zouken spoke calmly. "I'd prefer you don't scorch my other familiars, Servant." A dragon made of lightning emerged from Berserker's left palm. "You!" Berserker swiped his left hand to the pit of worms, and fried the worms at the point of impact. Some were sent flying while their bodies were charred black. Others were set aflame, and spread outwards to burn their fellow brethren. Soon, the whole pit of worms burned like a moat of flames. The sight irked the old man. "What did I say?"

"What did you say?" Berserker repeated offendedly. "What did _I_ say? I said you're not my Master." Berserker snarled. "You don't order me." Mana rushed outwards from the epicenter, Berserker himself. Zouken nearly fell backwards from the rush of power that came. "You don't order my Master." Slowly, the mana became chaotic, and swirled around Berserker. "You don't demand anything from us!" The mana condensed, solidified into multiple compact structures. Zouken wondered what magecraft this was. The formation was nothing seen before. It looked like a mutation of Gradation Air, otherwise known as Projection. In the mana storm burst forth a column of weapons that surrounded Berserker. Said Servant stood up, faced Zouken with his fury-lidded crimson, slitted eyes, and shouted, "If you don't get that into your head right now, I will kill you, and claim you as a witness to this godforsaken ritual!"

Zouken regained his composure, and stood as properly as his advanced age could do. Putting his weight on his cane, Zouken marveled at the Servants new ability. Swords, halberds, spears, guns, arrows, polearms, lances, knives, _weapons -_ projected weapons- littered the air, and hung on metaphorical invisible strings. What baffled this man was the fact these were projections, yet not fully a projection in a sense. These weapons carried history within them. They appeared authentic, yet absolutely fake. A paradox of which Zouken had never seen before.

"It seems you really are Berserker. I'd half a mind you were joking, and thought your were Archer because of your disobedience." Zouken snidely commented.

Berserker scoffed. "I'd rather be an Archer for the inevitability that I get Masters that act like you."

"Hmm? With those swords, I thought you'd prefer being Saber." The old man guessed.

Berserker crossed his arms. "You wish you'd get that version of me. All honor, no thought. All obedient, no complaints."

"All about independence, you are." Zouken said. "Even in this class, you prefer Archer class huh? I do wonder what you're capable of in your peak." He rubbed his chin.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing my full abilities, worm." Berserker shot down the thought. "The genuine, inevitable truth that you become my Master in some alternate reality infuriates me, and I don't like that." Zouken nodded. He was fully amused by Berserker's anger.

"It would seem the catalyst I provided did not give the desired Servant." Zouken shook his head in amusement. "However, I will let it slide with how your anger and frustration entertain me so." Berserker's visible wall of weapons rose in number. "Try all you might, Berserker, but your Master would not allow it. Not with the deal we made."

"He's unconscious." Berserker pointed out. His weapons buzzed to life as they trained themselves on Zouken.

"Fair point."

"I'm going to-"

"Kariya Oji? Ojisan?" A little girl called out from above. "Is there something wrong?" Berserker now understood. This was the girl his Master wanted to save. From what, he did not know. However he did know his Master paid with suffering all thanks to his father.

Berserker called off his weapons in reluctance. A little girl who might see deliberate murder would not be good for his conscience. "You're alive because of her. Remember that." Berserker muttered.

"I'll faithfully keep that in mind." The old man sneered after answering.

* * *

From the shadows of Fuyuki city's alleyways, Berserker caught a peculiar signal coming from the sea, or at least the shoreline. "Someone's very brave to call out to the other Servants." He said to no one in particular.

Kariya stopped to pry. "A battle?" His Servant shook his head.

"Invitation more like." The knight in orange answered. "And it seems one has answered the call, two or three lay in the shadows, and that's not including me. It seems the others are judging whether or not this invitation is worth taking. A battle royal this early in the War would either prove to be a boon or a nightmare."

"How so, Berserker?" Kariya asked while still disturbed at his Servant's ability to talk tactically.

"Worst case scenario for the fighters, two or how many participate of the seven…their abilities have been discovered along with their Noble Phantasms. Thus becoming the warning shots of the War." Kariya raised an eyebrow. Berserker supplied an answer. "You'd think that with a battle royal that at least _someone_ would die, right?" The Master couldn't agree more. "The best case scenario is-"

"Half of the competition is gone, right?"

Berserker nodded. "Exactly." Out of Astral form, Berserker showed his smirking face to his Master. "Shall we answer the call, Master?"

* * *

"Uwaaaa! Rider get me down from here!" Cried a teenage boy atop the struts of the bridge connecting Fuyuki to the neighboring city. Clinging for dear life, this boy, Waver Velvet, stared at his Servant, the gargantuan, red-haired conquerer, Iskandar otherwise known as Alexander the Great.

The burly man laughed at his puny Master's wails. "You need to appreciate this location, Master! From here, we can see the upcoming battle with stark clarity without the need of getting near the battlefield." A strong breeze went past the pair. Rider's red cape fluttered with the flow of the wind without so much as a flinch whereas Waver cowered into a ball to prevent himself from being flung off his perch. "As soon as we gauge our enemies strengths, we shall tear them down!"

"A fine strategy, good sir." Said a voice from behind.

Rider and Waver turned around. "And you are?" Rider asked. The stranger raised a hand as if to stop Rider from questioning further.

"You'll know who I am in due time, Rider." The stranger answered. "As a fellow Servant, I am entitled to keeping my name for myself unless I wish it to be public." The gargantuan man crossed his arms. His eyes scoured his body for clues to the Servant's class. The attire of a knight, but quite loose in terms of actual battle gear. He's also here without a Master.

"Might you be Archer?" Red lightning arced overhead.

"Feh!" The Servant scowled. "I wish."

"Since Lancer and Saber are over there, you are not one of the knight classes…" Rider guessed. The reminder signaled another spark to release in an instant. Waver inched away. Rider looked astounded. Never before had he seen a reaction quite like this. "By the gods, are you infuriated that you are not of the Archer class?" The question caused the Servant to shoot a larger bolt. Waver cowered behind his Servant, who laughed at his enemy's predicament.

"Indeed I am." The knight replied. "Though it is of any notable consequence as of yet."

"How so?" The burly man in red questioned.

"I haven't gauged myself against others." The Servant pointed out. "How can I expect to be fighting in my peak without knowing what I'm capable of?"

Rider looked puzzled. ' _What Servant would not know his own capabilities?_ '

"I aim to answer that question by answering Lancer's invitation." The knight supplied an answer. "Unarmed and while only using my wits."

"Are you mad, knight?" Rider asked. "That kind of thinking is dangerous even for the most reckless of Servants!" The knight in orange placed his hands in his pockets. The Servant merely laughed moments later.

"That is certainly the case, Rider. I am mad, but only because my mind is wired to fight outside the box when the time comes." The Servant admitted with a grin. "Even you must understand that some battles need recklessness in order to win." Rider nodded. His enemy was a warrior indeed to understand the nature of a mad mind. "Some call it bravery, guts, courageous, etc. That is what recklessness is called once the battle is won. At the very least, Lancer's invitation is a form of recklessness." The Servant spoke his mind. "Such a gamble could either spell disaster or a boon."

"And from the looks of it, you'll aid in the latter than the former." Rider hypothesized.

"We'll see." The knight answered. His voice was full of mirth. The glint in his eyes spoke of mischief. The King of Conquerers knew this look. This was the look of a mad tactician. The smile of a devious individual.

"You're neither Archer, nor Assassin. Not even are you Saber or Lancer. Since I am of the Rider class, that leaves two possible classes." Rider spoke confidently. The knight grinned from ear to ear. In a red flash, Rider's eventual opponent disappeared from view. "So you are Caster then…most interesting. I shall make him one of my subjects!"

* * *

Saber propelled herself forward like a rocket as her golden blade readied itself for the killing blow. In front of her, Lancer lost his footing. This was the opportune moment to end this battle. She swung to her left with the intent to kill her enemy. "This is where you die, Lancer!" Lancer smirked as his foot raised up to catch a yellow spear -the second Noble Phantasm. The surprise did not force Saber to falter from her charge. This had to be the final blow. Green eyes met with maroon before their vision was blinded by a red flash of light. The sound of screeching metal echoed over the battlefield as Saber was sent skywards. The blue knight recovered, and landed right on her feet.

' _What was that? A new Servant?_ ' Saber thought to herself. She reequipped her armor, and sheathed her blade in Invisible Air. Her gaze directed itself at Lancer, and the newcomer in front of him. Lancer hunched over slightly. His red spear acted at his cane as a free hand, his left hand touched his chest. ' _Wha? Where's his other spear?!_ '

"Such fine craftsmanship for this lance of yours, Lancer." Spoke the newcomer as he examined Lancer's Noble Phantasm. "Runes… You Irishmen love your runic curses." Lancer looked alarmed. Just from examining his spear, this Servant identified him as an Irishman?! This warrior…he was a danger! "Quite terrifying, this one. In the hands of a skilled fighter, the enemy is as good as dead. And I've experienced the reverse causality of one other spearman's famous spear." Lancer poised himself for a fight. This man fought Cú Chulainn and survived his ultimate blow! "Now this one…Gae Buidhe. The Yellow Rose of Mortality. Quite fearsome wouldn't you say, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?" The spearman gritted his teeth. How shameful of him to be found out so easily!

' _So that's Lancer's identity._ ' Saber thought. ' _Unfortunate I didn't get to know it through the clash of weapons, but information is information._ ' Saber's proxy Master thought along the same lines. Though the white-haired homunculus seemed more shocked at the deconstruction of Lancer's identity more than anything else.

"What are you doing Lancer? Kill him!" Shouted a voice from somewhere outside the battlefield. Lancer complied without hesitation. This new enemy raised his hands in a 'stop' gesture.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The Servant yelped. "I didn't even get to say Saber's identity!" Lancer screeched to a halt.

' _This Servant already knows Saber's name?!_ ' All spectators except Saber and the newcomer thought the same line. Though depending one which side, such information leaking was a fortune or a curse.

Meanwhile at the rooftops of the warehouse, Saber's true Master, Kiritsugu, eyed this new Servant. ' _This could be trouble. This Servant can easily figure out identities of Servants._ 'He placed a hand on his headset. "Maiya. Can you find this Servant's Master?" When he received a negative, Kiritsugu searched from his perch to find this Servant's Master and to prevent said Servant from speaking.

"Very well. Speak, Servant." Said Lancer's Master.

"Uh no." The orange knight spoke flatly.

"What?" Lancer's Master croaked in anger. "Are you toying with me?!"

"I'll reveal Saber's identity if you come down from your hiding place, you cowardly Mage. Excuse my language, but the lady behind me has more balls than you in this instance." Saber charged at the Servant without warning. She wanted him silenced for Irisviel and for the sake of keeping her identity. Her sword aimed to decapitate the talkative Servant. The orange knight swiftly reacted with a parry of his shield. Moments later, he retracted it to bring something else into existence.

Prana poured into the Servant's right hand. "I've two questions, Lancer. Do you recognize this spear, and the stance I'll be using?" In the Servant's right, a red spear that evoked the image of lightning emerged from thin air. The make was Irish as the shaft was similar in design to Lancer's own red spear. The main difference was that no visible rune markings etched themselves on the blade of this spear. The blade was simple, double-edged; however, it is its serrated edge that sold Lancer to the name of the spear. No Irish spearman worth his salt would never forget the legend behind Gae Bolg. Lancer also would not forget his own stance. Gae Bolg and Gae Buidhe were spread apart from the user. The former rested in the Servant's right while the latter took refuge in his left.

Saber landed perfectly once more, and decided to wait and see what would happen next. It seemed her attack brought forth a change in topic.

"Just who are you, Servant?!" Lancer shouted.

"Hm…now that would be telling." The Servant in orange mused.

"Speak of your identity! The knights' Code of Chivalry demands it!"

"I don't have to say anything, Diarmuid." The Servant cackled lightly. Both knights fumed at this fraud's disregard of chivalry. "Now…what say you, King Arthur?" All eyes widened except for the speaker's. "Will you aid your initial enemy to take me down?"

The swordswoman and spearman exchanged looks. "Yes!" They declared easily.

' _Can I cut loose now, Master?_ ' Berserker asked with a smile on his face.

 _"Use some discretion."_

"Very well." Berserker readied his body for a fight. "Come at me, King and Knight!"

* * *

"Well, well. It seems Caster isn't so foolish to go unarmed." Rider noted. "A liar, a jester, and a warrior gone mad. He will be a fine addition to my army!"

 _ **All right. That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	2. Definition of Insanity

_**I'm surprised by the initial interest you readers have for this one. Thanks for the support! Here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First chapter**_

Night 1 part 2: Definition of Insanity

Lancer and Saber attacked in a pincer maneuver, and covered one side of Berserker. Lancer took Berserker's left in hopes of retrieving his other spear. Saber prioritized Berserker's right to shut down mid-range offense from Gae Bolg. Lancer thrust his Gae Dearg at Berserker's neck, where the man hunched over to let Gae Buidhe redirect the attack just above Berserker's hood. Gae Bolg was stabbed on the ground as an anchor to block Saber's blow at Berserker's right arm. The deadlock made the Servant in orange smirk happily. This situation felt familiar to him somehow.

Berserker leaped back to end the deadlock. Both of his enemies closed in to destroy the gap. Lancer aimed for the abdomen whereas his impromptu partner desired to cleave Berserker's head. Berserker spun towards the two. He batted away Gae Dearg to his right while he slammed Gae Bolg down on Saber's sword to parry the swing. Gae Dearg closed in on Berserker once more only to be swatted to Berserker's left. The Servant in orange countered with a thrust of Gae Buidhe. Lancer easily blocked the strike aimed to his right side. Berserker simultaneously whipped Gae Bolg towards Saber, to which she parried the attack towards Lancer.

Berserker smirked. Using the force of the parry, he swiftly swung the red spear towards the knight of Fianna. The sudden attack startled Lancer into a brisk guard with some openings. Gae Bolg pierced the skin on Lancer's left bicep and tricep. When Gae Bolg pushed forward, only then did Lancer see the next step to the attack. Berserker lurched forward with Gae Buidhe in mid swing at Lancer's legs. The spearman arced Gae Bolg over his head using his spear as a way to both block Gae Buidhe's attack and redirect the longer spear. Berserker swung the other way. The red spear revolved in a semicircle just as it shut down Saber's incoming charge from his blindspot. Gae Buidhe slashed right at Lancer's torso, where the spearman block instantly.

Berserker tucked most of the length of Gae Bolg under his right armpit while Gae Buidhe acted as a pointy baton or dagger. Two quick swipes were blocked. A followup overhead slash prevented a counterattack. The grip on the red spear loosened to lengthen the effective range of the arcing slash. Saber saw her chance, and lunged. The direction Gae Bolg headed practically changed; it parried the sword out of its thrust stance. The spear twirled in his right hand before it settled into a reverse grip. Berserker turned his back on Lancer while his right arm cocked backwards. Lancer thought it was an attack, and stepped forward to land the fatal strike at the head.

Gae Dearg was hooked inside Berserker's left arm. Not expecting the next move, Lancer was dumbfounded when his view steadily changed from looking at his enemy's back and the horizon to his enemy's head and the ground. His vision was filled with metallic red due to his spear blocking Gae Bolg's hammering blow that sent the Servant into the shipping containers. The spearman easily recovered. He silently timed his charge with Saber's to catch the enemy Servant in another pincer maneuver.

Berserker stabbed the ground behind him, where Saber's foot would have been, then drew an arc into the ground in front of Lancer. Explosions rocked the crevice carved out by the spear. Using it as smokescreen, Berserker aimed both Gae Buidhe and Gae Bolg at a blinded Lancer.

The sound of grating metal alarmed him when the yellow spear in his left hand was no more. His left spear was redirected with such force that Gae Bolg was misdirected. Saber disarmed the right hand as well, effectively sending Berserker back head first into a somersault. The Servant recovered whilst in a sprinter's starting stance. Saber readied herself for an all-out attack. When Berserker disappeared, Saber imposed a standard stance with her sword in front of her.

Saber's instincts kicked in, and forced her to hop back with a retaliatory diagonal strike to the left for safe measures. The silver gauntlet whizzed past her face within milliseconds. Her enemy closed the gap with his back to her. Two elbows dug into the unarmored parts of her abdomen. The attack made her keel over slightly. Berserker stepped forward with his right foot, lurched forward slightly to the right, turned at the heels, and threw a right hook. Fist met air; Saber had dodged in time. The left foot anchored. The momentum stored on the left was the spring to push his left fist towards his right. Like a gun, the left fist shot like a bullet, and hit Saber square in the face. The momentum returned to the right. The right fist swung back and arced down low into Saber's stomach. Saber's eyes widened at the sudden increase in force that the air in her lungs was evacuated. Momentum returned to the left, where the left fist hammered upwards into Saber's chin. With both feet anchored, Berserker launched off his left foot to finish the uppercut.

The King of Knights went airborne for a moment. Berserker grabbed one of her legs. He chucked her down to the ground with a resounding crack whilst forming a crater. A runic system symbolizing gravity enveloped the crater. Even with Magic Resistance, Saber could not resist a force of nature. Berserker raised a leg. He stomped. Stomped. Stomped. Stomped. Ten times. Twenty. Thirty. Forty! Each stomp physically harmed Saber, who noticed her enemy's eyes blaze red in controlled fury. The stomping foot hooked underneath her just in time for the gravity runes to deactivate. He pulled her up, twisted left, and shot his leg forward into a bone-cracking kick into Saber's gut.

Lancer's spear pierced the dust that billowed from the explosion. Berserker kicked it to the side. Lancer lunged forward and thrust again. The point aimed at the heart, to which Berserker easily sidestepped. When that failed, a low sweep tripped Berserker down to the floor. Lancer aimed his spear at the downed enemy Servant, and struck true. Blood squelched at the point of impact. Tissue squirmed as it was torn by the spear's sharp edges. The lively blue eyes died within seconds. Lancer withdrew his spear, and retrieved his other half of the set.

"For a Caster, you were dangerously special at close combat enhancements." Lancer said to the dead Berserker. "I commend you for facing us head on like a knight, but I cannot condone your brazen mimicry and underhanded tricks." Lancer's grips on his spears tightened. "You even used Gae Bolg as a medium to carve and cast runes; an action I detest for one with such combat ability. Your skills are a mere shadow of my own and that of Cu Chulainn's!"

Saber walked towards Lancer. "Is he dead?"

"Indeed. That Caster was a tricky one, but even he cannot stand against a knight's resilience."

"Care to repeat that, Lancer?" The two knights turned towards the moon, and saw the enemy stand in front of the heavenly body. His silhouette carried a spear in his right hand. His left was raised to the sky as if hand signaling something. Upon closer inspection, hundreds of spears, Gae Bolgs, blotted the night sky.

"You!" Lancer snarled. "You live and dare copy that spear again?!"

"I do." Berserker answered. "You merely bested a dummy. A doppelgänger if the term is correct. Besides that, what better way to end a spearman with a spear far more dangerous than yours?" Berserker asked deviously. Lancer grit his teeth. "I shall tell you this, Diarmuid. I carry an authentic Gae Bolg within this salvo. The rest are formed by my mana. Your Gae Dearg can easily cleave these copies out of the air; however…well for a spearman like you, you know the effects of the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, no?" A mischievous smirk was plastered on his face when both knights grimaced at the situation. "So? Will you play the game?"

Lightning struck the ground in between Berserker and the two knights. "Hold, Caster!" Rider's voice echoed out from the dusty plume caused by the lightning strike. The wind blew the dust away to show Rider with his arms crossed as he and his Master rode on a chariot pulled by a pair of bulls. "Play your game another time. I've a question of utmost importance."

"Rider…" Berserker muttered. "Have you no manners? Greet yourself first before barging in with such a ridiculous request."

"Apologies, Caster, but from what each of you displayed, your skills are most commendable." The three Servants raised an eyebrow. "They would be fine assets to my army. Just think! A spear that cancels magecraft and another that lowers mortality. A sword of promised victory. And you, Caster, whose bag of tricks have only shown a fraction of what it contains!"

"You're still not introducing yourself to the others. Shame on you." Berserker chided.

"I was getting to that, Caster." The burly man cleared his throat. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerers! I am this Grail War's Rider class Servant! Now will you three become my loyal subjects?!"

A wailing breeze swept by.

' _A brave idiot…_ ' The knights, bar Berserker, thought lowly of the Servant. Both of them held imperceptible scowls on their faces since their battle was interrupted by such a blasphemous event. It irritated them that because of this farce, their enemy would not be killed.

"Rider! What are you doing?!" Waver cried out in shock. Irisviel, Kayneth, Kiritsugu, and Kariya instantly sputtered from the disclosure of information.

"Gak! Oh gos-guhkofhack!" Berserker coughed loudly as he keeled over from it. He pounded his chest a little. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Hah! Forgot how to breathe there for a second." He said to himself aloud. "You sure know how to joke, Rider."

"Tis no joke, Caster. Each and every one of you have skills noteworthy to aid in my quest for world conquest!" The Servant boasted with confidence.

Berserker sighed. With this going on, there's no point in throwing the salvo of Gae Bolg. The Servant in orange scratched his head. "I can say for one you aren't a fool for recognizing the potential we have. Though there is a flaw to your desire." He said lazily.

"And that is?"

"We're dead." Berserker said flatly. "By the time anyone wins this War, be it you or someone else, the world will go on not even having the slightest idea you or anyone of us lived again. Your desire is a dream you can't accomplish with the situation we're in because each Servant has his or her desires as well. To make them your ally is to make them abandon whatever they wish for upon the Grail. That will not happen. Not with these unshakeable folk. Isn't that what you think, Saber, Lancer?" The two mentioned wordlessly nod.

"I have been summoned by my new lord, and it is only he that I shall follow." Lancer replied. "Not to you, Rider."

"To ask to betray my summoner wounds my pride as a knight." Saber explained. "Your ridiculous plan will go nowhere."

"You see?" Berserker asked Rider. "Unshakeable folk. Chivalrous and loyal to their summoners."

Rider threw back a question. "A Knight of Fianna and a King of Britain… I suppose I'm foolish in that regard. But it's better to try and fail than to have not tried at all." Berserker hummed to himself. Rider didn't seem too foolish with that remark. "And what about you? You seem to be generalizing much of your argument based on self-evident facts."

"I've no interest in the Grail, nor being your subject, honored or not." Berserker replied calmly. "Not even sharing the joy of World Conquest interests me at all."

"Hm? Interesting answer. Why do you fight in this War then?" Rider asked. The rest of the spectators listened in on the enigma of a Servant due to the nature of such a strange reply. "Is it for the love of battle or for victory for your Master?"

Berserker shrugged his shoulders. The nonchalance in his gestures unnerved the knights, who thought the next move would be a ploy for a sudden strike. "I could say both." Berserker answered honestly. "I enjoy the fight, and I fight to win as per my Master's order. I myself do not need or desire the Grail. It is he who needs it most." Berserker pulled a pair of kodachis from his sides, and made the blades meet. Red lightning seeped outwards like a wild lantern. He stopped relatively quickly, causing the Servants except Rider to prepare for battle while Berserker continued his thoughts on the matter. "Therefore as his sword and shield and extension of his will, I fight."

Rider chuckled as he sagged his shoulders. "You are loyal, I shall admit. Your Master must be charismatic to cull a mischievous Caster like you. But can I change your mind at all? Can I not sway your opinion? You out of the three are the most peculiar of warriors."

Berserker banged the blades together again, and sparked a larger voltage to erupt out of the metals. "Me? A simpleton of a Caster? One who cannot even cast a spell in seconds without a medium like a cliché of a Magus? No. You exaggerate my capabilities. A Caster of my skills cannot hope to win against resistant Servants like Saber or Lancer. I may wound them physically, but I cannot kill them with my magecraft. I will however try my best for my Master."

Rider looked amused by the false humility Berserker displayed. "Oh really? You seem to have had them cornered with that spear -Gae Bolg was it- and Lancer's Gae Buidhe. That salvo of spears were nothing to joke about either. This is not your best? I'm intrigued. Your best is when your Noble Phantasm activates, I take it? I am rather terrified of the ace in your sleeve."

"Fair point. And yes, I've not revealed all I have." The knight in orange agreed. "But back to the topic… You cannot change my mind. As for my Master, I fight for him because of his predicament. Should it be by contractual means, I would still fight, but with less fervor. I shan't disclose his story, but I shall rid of you three now!" Berserker pointed his blades at the Servants. Prana shot outwards in the form of gigantic lightning bolts. Rider commanded his bulls to move him and his Master out of the way. Lancer jumped back whereas Saber tanked a bolt without so much as a scratch.

Berserker returned to level ground with the others. His swords were pointed at Saber and Rider, the closest of the three opponents. Rider groaned. "Ahh…I suppose negotiations have failed."

"Rider! Stop this nonsense and fight!" Waver ordered from behind his Servant.

No one moved.

Berserker clapped. "I was afraid you were a wuss, boy, but it seems you have your head straight. You are a Master deep inside. The Grail chose wisely." The boy and his Servant were stunned by the compliment. The chivalrous duo chose not to attack for their code would not let them strike an unguarded man. "Unlike a worm who still decides to fight in the shadows! Four hide. One is Lancer's dainty, fragile _lord_." The spearman flinched at the insult. "Two are modern…practical Magi -at least one of them." Kiritsugu and Maiya stiffened. "And one…who hadn't died in the first place!" Berserker stared at the crane to his left, where Assassin disappeared immediately once his cover was blown.

Berserker's presence of mind in the battlefield caused his threat level to rise. He didn't mind. At the moment, he's just spewing hot air. All skills he displayed can be easily countered. His close combat damage output, laughable without reinforcement. To them, he was a close-combat oriented Caster with a knack for making weapons out of mana to wound his enemies. Making a clone, and shoot lighting wasn't a red flag to them since they can tank most of the damage.

"Oh how quaint! Silence for the boaster! I like that." Berserker grinned. "Even the simplest of Casters can make out residual mana in the atmosphere and where they are located relative to the Magus!" The Masters except Kiritsugu and Irisviel fumed at the insult. "Oh wait…modern Magi suck." Lancer stomped his foot.

"Enough, Caster! Your insults shall go no further!"

"Indeed. Lancer, eradicate Caster." Kayneth ordered in rage. Lancer prepared to rush Berserker. "Your turn will be next, Waver Velvet. For stealing my relic, you and your moronic Servant will die here, and I will show you how a real Magus kills another!" The boy shrieked and cowered inside the chariot. Just then Kayneth's scream along with two other unknowns filled the air.

"My lord!" Lancer was alarmed by the scream.

"Kiritsugu! Maiya!" Irisviel shouted.

' _Kiritsugu…_ ' The man's entrance shocked Saber.

The three skidded on the gravel. The two gunners recovered, and aimed their guns at Berserker whereas Kayneth groggily got up while facing Waver.

"There! The gang's all here." Berserker cheered. "I commend you, Magus Killer and associate for hiding almost as well as Assassin. As for you, El-Melloi…your skills in hiding are utterly laughable." The Servant could feel Lancer's anger pierce his back. Kiritsugu wondered whether Berserker's running mouth was a method. His words spoke enough of how much of a threat he is. His words even inspire anger from others intentionally. He wondered if Berserker could break the spearman's chivalrous resolve. "If you hide, you don't speak. Elementary skill. You should learn from children everywhere! They can hide in an out-of-place cardboard box than you in the shadows!"

Kayneth fumed. Never had he been so insulted within a day, within half an hour! The blond man's Servant rushed to his side to shelter the man from any incoming attack.

Rider laughed heartily. "Truer words have never been spoken, Caster." The burly man faced Kayneth. "You were to be my Master? Absurd. My Master is this boy." He patted Waver's back. "He is much braver than you. My Master is one I can trust to ride with me to battle. Your methods abhor me; we could never work out as a pair."

"I don't require your acceptance, imbecile!" Kayneth roared. "Lancer! Kill them already. Start with the Magus Killer." Lancer leaned forward into a dash. Just as he was about to leap into action, the ground just beneath his feet broke. A fist erupted, and shut Lancer's clenched jaw from right under. A swift kick from Lancer's left struck, sending both Servant and Master into a shipping container. The Servant made it time to take the brunt of the impact and lessen damage against his Master.

"Guh! A clone? When did you have the time to make one?" Lancer groaned out.

"Why would I tell you?" Berserker avoided the question.

' _So that's Caster…_ ' Kiritsugu thought. ' _He's downplaying his skills by using underhanded tricks as his means to fight. This preference over using close combat to fight over the traditional way a Caster fights unnerves me. What are you hiding inside that sword on the back of your hip?_ ' Just then, a golden glow shimmered in front of the Servants. The mana that rushed overwhelmed the Magi, but silenced the Servants.

' _Hm?_ ' Berserker perked. The other Servants stared in the same direction. ' _Gilgamesh?_ ' Berserker recognized the presence. He prepped his body for a rain of weapons.' _Here? Fantastic._ ' The glow condensed on top of a streetlamp before materializing upon it.

"This presence!" Kayneth muttered in pain. "The Servant that supposedly defeated Assassin!"

A man in golden armor patterned with royal blue accents and a red hip cape stood unmoving with his arms crossed as a sign of dissatisfaction. The small breeze waved his slicked back blond hair, and fluttered the blue cloth underneath his massive armor. The man's pauldrons shifted upwards as he breathed in salty air. A noble, yet arrogant voice pierced the silence. "In a single night, two insolent knaves dare to call themselves kings in my presence. In a single night…a Faker has dared to copy my magnificence with shoddy parlor tricks!" A golden greave slammed on the lamppost he stood on, cracking the glass and shattering the wiring inside.

Rider took offense to the newcomer's statement. "You must be mistaken. I'm Iskandar, the King of Conquerers." He reintroduced himself. Motioning to Saber, Rider introduced her to the new Servant. "And Saber here is King Arthur. We are Kings in our own right."

"Nonsense." Archer stated confidently. "I'm the one true Hero King of this heaven and Earth. You lot are merely a bunch of mongrels beneath my feet." Berserker flinched at the tone. He would never -could never- forget Gilgamesh's own level of arrogance. To call himself the only king was in character to the Gilgamesh he met all those years ago. He hadn't changed a bit.

"In that case, why don't you name yourself?" Rider requested. "No true king would be ashamed of their own name."

"Questioning my credibility? You, mongrel?" Anger steadily rose. Berserker readied to stop any incoming attacks. "Me, the king?!" Like air, prana surrounded the Servant. Archer's body shook. His padlock earrings swung back in forth like a pendulum during his restrained anger. "If you cannot discern my identity even in the presence of my glory-" Gleaming, red eyes contrasted the night sky, "-then your ignorance shall result in your death!" A golden wall erected behind the Servant. Solid in appearance, the wall however showed ripples in its texture. Concentric rings similar to waves after a droplet hits the surface of a liquid, formed in irrational patterns. And from the origins of those ripples, weapons emerged.

Rider adopted a thinking pose with his right hand under his chin. "I see. So that's how he supposedly killed Assassin." The man turned to Berserker. "Caster! This man seems to be adopting a particular skill set of yours. I'm intrigued. This must not be a Noble Phantasm if two have similar abilities."

"Hm? You speak of the Faker, mongrel?" Archer asked. "It is he who stole from me! How bold for him to steal, copy, manufacture his own weapons to mimic my vault of authentic treasures?!" The wall faced Berserker, who poised to evade every shot.

"Caster. Do you really not wish to be my subject?"

"Again at this crucial point in time?" Berserker asked indignantly. "Are you insane?!"

"Not in particular, no." Rider replied casually.

"You are insane by definition!"

"And what is the definition?"

"Doing the exact same thing over and over again, and hoping for something to change!" Berserker answered.

"Is that a no then?" Waver palmed his face at the idiotic question.

 _"Berserker! Get out of there now!"_ Kariya ordered.

" _Don't worry. I've a plan._ " Berserker reassured through the telepathic connection. " _Do you trust me to follow on that plan?_ "

 _"Do what you must."_

Another presence emerged. Like a bloody flame, a wisp of mana created a crater. In this crater, murderous intent lashed out to all corners of the harbor along with a ridiculous amount of mana. The wisp of red mana thickened, rounded, and expanded into a sphere. The sphere popped violently like a tiny bomb. Six armored tails lashed from side to side. Two rabbit-length ears were visible out of the smoke and haze. It stepped forward, walking on all fours like an animal. Under the light of lamps, the beast looked to have the color of blood or a substance darker than that. Its head sported a black helmet and visor that hid its face from the top to the nose. Canines lined the jaw of the beast instead of a normal human's own. Its back was pinned with a metal spine with spikes jutting out from each segment. The shoulders were equipped with scarred, black pauldrons while the forearms sported a pair of matching fingerless gauntlets spiked at the back of the hand and arm. A pair of greaves with clawed toes dug into the ground with each step. It lurched back onto its hind legs and roared into the night sky.

"Berserker?!" The rest except Berserker and Archer shouted.

' _Berserker's Master is just as insane as its Servant. Who would call their Servant in this chaos of a battle?_ ' Kiritsugu thought critically of the situation. ' _What possible positive outcome would this encounter entail?_ '

"Rider." Berserker called and asked, "You going to invite him into your army?"

"Him?" Rider inspected the Servant with no mind for rational thought. "He doesn't seem to be highly interested in negotiating to begin with. It's best I not try to ask him." The Servant admitted. "Boy, what are his stats?"

Waver scanned the Servant and repeated what he saw. "I-It's almost on par with Saber's!"

Strength: A+

Endurance: A++

Agility: B

Mana: B-

Luck: C

N. Phantasm: ?

Mad Enhancement: A-

Eternal Arms Mastership: A+

Magic Resistance: C

Protection from Arrows: B

"A protection from projectiles would be a wonderful skill to combat an Archer." Rider assessed. "Though with the unknown extent of that Noble Phantasm, I'm unsure whether or not he can overcome Archer's ranged attacks against such numbers." Every Servant except Berserker, Archer, and 'Berserker' shielded their Master from collateral damage in the upcoming clash. The two Servant auras alone could squash this harbor into the sea with the amount of power they radiated.

The bestial 'Berserker' heeled like a dog. He stared at Archer quizzically. From within his visors, a pair of flashing, red orbs popped out of the darkness. Archer took offense to that. The golden man stared down the beast with his own set of eyes, and queried, "Who gave you permission to gaze upon me, mad beast?" The beast said nothing. Archer's wall of weapons shifted from Berserker's to 'Berserker's' position. "May your scattered remains entertain me, mongrel." Two weapons shot towards the beast, and exploded on impact. A giant pillar of smoke and cinders covered the beast's body.

The other Servant saw it for what really happened. Lancer decided to voice out everyone's concerns. "That's Berserker?"

Rider supplied his own opinion from the surprising display. "Quite versatile from a beast with no basis of rational thought." Rider eyed the clearing smoke, and saw a sword, Durandal: The Peerless Sword, hanging from one of 'Berserker's' tails. "Judging from appearance alone I'd thought he would be a lycanthrope, but his multiple tails say otherwise."

"A kitsune maybe?" Lancer supplied.

"Probably." Rider answered. "To grab a sword heading for you is not easy feat. To cut down a second projectile with it is another. His fighting techniques are ingrained deeply into his subconscious." It needn't be said that everyone agreed with Rider's analysis.

Meanwhile, Archer was infuriated at the beast's actions. "You dare lay a hand- no, your hindquarters on my treasures?!" Archer faced the offender. "You must want to die really badly, beast!" The golden ripples increased in number, and revealed countless variety of weapons to use as projectiles. The sheer amount astounded the others but not Berserker. "Just how long can your impudent thievery keep you alive? Show me!"

 _"Berserker, this is your plan?"_ Kariya asked his Servant.

" _To take the heat off of me? Yes. To misguide others on what Servant I am? Yes. To fool everyone but you? Yes._ "

Archer blasted a salvo of his weapons at 'Berserker,' who caught several of them with his tails, and swung in retaliation when other projectiles came close. Metal flew in a myriad of directions. To the sky, ground, sea, containers, lampposts, weapons ricocheted with each parry 'Berserker' performed. Weapon after weapon spewed out of the golden ripples in increments of two per second. Three per second, four, five, and so forth. 'Berserker' evaded attacks with ease, blocked or parried with no struggle in his form, and even threw back some of the Noble Phantasms he lost right back at Archer as a form of attack and payback. Explosions rocked the area when weapons impacted ground. Visibility became worse, and the amount of Noble Phantasms Archer shot increased in amount. Even with the skill to evade projectiles, 'Berserker' had his limits. It was one thing to move out of the way for a bullet. It was another to dodge a buckshot. 'Berserker' could parry only so much.

Berserker interfered with a giant blade that acted as a shield for both sides. It cleaved right in the middle, where it lodged itself onto a row of shipping containers. The Noble Phantasms either bounced off or pierced the projected weapon. Most, if not all, paid attention to Berserker's interference. The embedded, giant weapon flung towards Archer without warning, and was about to slam against the Servant when the target jumped up in the air. The golden man stared at the perpetrator with disdain for a short period of time. He felt his abdomen get pulled, then his whole body. A second later, the Servant realized the beast had ridden on the weapon as a form of cover to slam him into the ground! 'Berserker's' tails released the Servant, who faced Berserker head on.

Archer summoned his Gate of Babylon to attack the unmoving Servant. His target shifted to face one side of him. Berserker placed his left arm in front of him like a shield. In a moment's notice, a spear impaled the ground where Berserker stood. He stepped to the side by a meter. Another whizzed by his face whereas the rest almost grazed his torso. When Archer got close enough, Berserker pulled out the sword on his hip at the back, and smashed it against a sturdy hammer. It did the job of redirecting the weapon, but it shattered on impact like rock to glass.

Unknowingly, this was what Berserker wanted: to make perfect copies of the Noble Phantasms Archer used in the exact moment to fend off against the Servant. A blatant approach to the phrase "give them a taste of their own medicine." Countless shards of glass reflected insurmountable numbers of several Noble Phantasms at that exact moment in time. Archer had to admit that the event was shocking, but he didn't show it in his face. Berserker backed away several meters to avoid the imminent explosion of Noble Phantasms. Small explosions popped within seconds of one another like popcorn in the microwave. Seemingly unending, the explosions covered the damage output Archer sustained. Only until the explosions stop would the rest find out about Archer's state.

When the chorus of explosions were gone, an infuriated Archer shouted, "You dare?! You dare make perfect copies of my treasures?!" The Gate of Babylon grew in size once more, equaling to the size of three shipping containers. Everyone wondered what Archer's limit on that Noble Phantasm is, if it had any. "For that and forcing me to tread the same ground as you, I shall send your body to the farthest corners of the Throne of Heroes to make sure you're never summoned again!"

Tokiomi Tohsaka grew worried. Archer was losing himself in anger. If the Servant went on any longer, the extent of his abilities would show, and the Master did not like that particular thought. With a heavy heart, the Tohsaka Master commanded his Servant to withdraw by Command Spell. "By the power of my Command Spell…quell thine anger and withdraw, King of Heroes." The stigmata on the Master's hand lost one, clear arc of red.

In the battlefield, Archer became further infuriated. The Master's command reached the Servant. Archer, however did not like the command one bit. Such an act was an impudent move against the king. "Ordering a king to withdraw?! You've got some nerve, Tokiomi." The Servant called off his next barrage, and disappeared into a golden wisp. The leftover weapons riddled around the area dispersed into the same golden wisps. However those held by 'Berserker' stubbornly stayed as part of his collection now.

The beast landed on all fours. The rest wondered what the mad warrior would do. When it dematerialized, everyone knew another threat had retired for the night.

The battlefield was silent. The chaos that ensued…gone.

Unfortunately, the blabbermouth Berserker ruined the silence. "Wow…that was a thing." He faced his Servant opponents. "I learned a lot tonight. Good night to you all!" He theatrically bowed, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"How was my performance, Master?"

"Quite stellar." Kariya replied easily. "You fooled them all. How did you manage to make a clone that would contain your enhancement?"

Berserker shrugged. "When you are a master at the skill of creating clones, it's easy to impart them with their own abilities I desire onto them." The Master nodded in understanding. "The main point is that I fooled them into thinking I'm a combat-oriented Caster that is weak at his class specialty. I'm no longer Berserker in their eyes as my clone exhibited the desired class skill."

"Ingenious."

"Aw…you flatter me too much, Master."

 _ **And that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. For clarification (if needed) Naruto fooled the others into thinking he's Caster instead of Berserker. Got it? And sorry if this chapter seemed all over the place and chaotic. I was trying to reflect the chaos of the battle at the harbor in this chapter.  
**_

 _ **Anyways this is mostly canon at the moment. Hopefully it diverges into fan fiction territory by the next couple of chapters.**_

 _ **By the way, if there are any mistake regarding Noble Phantasm mechanics and such…please tell me. I'd like to be as plausible I can get with the source material if it's possible.**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


End file.
